The present invention relates to a foldable desk wherein the legs can be folded under the top and have rollers so that the folded status of the desk can be used as a slide bench.
A conventional foldable desk generally includes a top and two legs which are respectively and pivotally connected to an underside of the top so that the two legs can be pivoted when the desk is not in use. The foldable legs make the space that the desk occupies is reduced. The foldable desk is usually used as a picnic desk and can be conveniently put in a car trunk. However, the legs cannot be folded to be flat so that it still occupies a certain amount of space. Besides, it is difficult to overlap two or more than two desk within a limited space.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable desk which comprises a top and two rollers are connected to an underside of the top. A first leg and a second leg are respectively and pivotally connected to an underside of the top. One of the first leg and the second leg has two rollers connected thereto.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable desk that has rollers when the desk is folded as a flat combination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable desk wherein the top has recesses for receiving rollers of another desk that is overlapped thereto.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.